Power Rangers Aura Force
by Leo55566
Summary: The battle between nature and pollution begins! Three young heroes pick up the mantle to become the new defenders of Earth, they are Power Rangers Aura Force.


Earth, a small quaint planet, day in and day out humans live out their lives blissfully unaware of life outside their own solar system. It was a clear afternoon whenever the Morgs tried to invade but a group of outfitted heroes stopped them but not before history was altered. King Tut had died, Rome fell, and North America became colonized. The power of the suits were hidden in a secret base where a being put the cubes in a containment field. Time passed and he adopted an orphan who took up his mantle and began fighting justice but this was only the beginning for the Power Ranger Aura Force!

Off in the distance rested Angel Grove, a city known for many things: their football team, the delicious smoothies at Ernie's and most of all, how simple life was for the folk living there. With a sign, Haya looked out the window at the cloudless sky. _Why was class such a bore, why couldn't she have an exciting life?_ , a dark haired girl thought glancing out the window. Examining her notebook, she continued sketching the design for a monster that was seen in the latest Wild Force episode. The bell soon rang and she checked her phone. An article popped up talking about a mysterious object being seen orbiting Earth. It wasn't any larger than those UFOs that were shown in movies but it was certainly a good size. _Probably just an ad for a movie_ , she closed her phone and headed into her home. It was a decent sized home, with just enough room for a kitchen and two bedrooms.

She sat down the bag and began making an early dinner. It seemed like her mother wasn't going to be home tonight. With a sigh the girl turned on the tv and flipped the channels until a sight stopped her: it showed a mysterious figure dressed in all red, their helmet resembling that of an angry wolf and she nearly choked on her ramen. The person looked just like a Power Ranger but...that wasn't possible was it? They were just a show, a show aimed at younger kids. Picking up her cell she dialed her friend, Samiku.

A high pitched voice picked up on the other end and said, "Haya, school just ended what could you possibly want to talk about?" After taking a few breaths Haya told her friend to turn to the news and that's when a gasp was heard before Samiku firmly told her, "It could just be a cosplayer, you realize there's a convention happening nearby." She finished the ramen and told Samiku to meet her by the bridge where the footage was shot.

"Why though?" Samiku asked more annoyed than anything.

"Because what if they're not shows! What if they actually exist?" And with that Haya hung up and grabbed her camera. It was a short bike ride to the bridge. It was the same old same old location. The river ran underneath the bridge and to the east rested the quarry.

Samiku arrived a minute later yawning and clearly mad at not being able to do her homework. The sky was a orange red and no one was to be found.

"See, nothing now let me go back home and study." Her friend was about to turn back when they were stopped by a monster made of rock, the beast pounded it's fists together and charged. Samiku jumped off her bike as the beast crushed it and shaked. "H-Haya what is that thing?" Smoke billowed out of cracks as it charged up a fireball. After letting loose the ball of fire a voice shouted, "Aura Guard!" and a giant red star blocked the blast. The girls looked to their savior to see a helmeted fellow in red spandex, small claws extending from his fingertips. With a glance up, the monster fired another ball of fire which was once again blocked. "Noone harms innocents, not even the likes of you." He began clawing the monster who chuckled as the attacks didn't leave a mark.

"You really think your puny claws can harm my rock hard body? I've got muscles for days baby!" With that the red spandexed stranger was knocked back and hit a tree with a cough. The monster than dashed at the two girls but another Aura Guard blocked the beast. He looked at the suited hero and glared, "I've had just about enough of you." but before the two could clash again, a beam struck the monster causing it to teleport away. Haya looked to thank their savior but he had already vanished. "Come on, we should leave before newscasters come." With a nod Haya followed her friend back to her place.

At Samiku's place Haya let out a sigh, undoing her ponytail. "This is so boring, I'm turning on something." With a click of the remote the opening for Wild Force appeared and Haya gave a happy grin. But that's when Samiku raised the question both of them had on their mind. "Do you think that Power Rangers could actually exist in this world?" Haya glanced down and smiled, "I believe that tonight proved it, who knows maybe we'll actually get a chance to be Rangers, saving the world from whatever threat is out there." Samiku just chuckled glancing back at her homework, "Always an optimist…" Haya hit her friend's shoulder lightly. "So you'll let me copy your sheet when you're done right?" "In your dreams." Unbeknownst to them trouble was stirring high above the clouds. In a ship with rusted pipes sticking out and a hull filled with waste, a beast was sitting at the helm overlooking his crew. One of them being the monster from earlier who looked afraid.

"You fool, your orders were to pollute the air. Now look at what you've done." The tall beast gave a sigh expelling toxic breath, "We have come to ' _politely_ ' take this planet over."

The rock beast quivered, the Emperor was pissed. It wasn't his fault that spandexed hero interrupted his meal. "G-Give me one more chance, I'll do it properly this time." The tall beast massaged his forehead with a sigh, "Fine but if you fail again then mark my words when I say, there will be no mercy for you." With that the beast was sent away. The Emperor swung his chair to face a monitor which had detailed charts and pictures of the suited hero. "Just you wait, I'll have my revenge."

-NEXT TIME!-

A new ally appears! The black strong willed beast with an iron fist!


End file.
